The field of the disclosure relates generally to current carrying systems, and, more specifically, to current carrying systems having at least one profiled busbar that facilitates increased current carrying capacity.
Existing current carrying systems generally include one or more solid electrically conductive busbars that transport electrical power between a plurality of electrical components. For example, the busbars may be used to transport power between a generator and a motor. However, known current carrying systems have a limited current carrying capacity due, at least partially, to thermal limits associated with the busbars. More specifically, known busbars that carry more than a rated amount of current are susceptible to overheating, possibly damaging the busbar, the current carrying system, and/or the electrical devices coupled to the busbar.
Generally, the current carrying capacity of a busbar is determined by the amount of electrically conductive material utilized in constructing each of the busbars. Specifically, increasing the amount of electrically conductive material in the busbar facilitates reducing the current density in the busbar when an equal current is being carried. The reduced current density reduces the temperature increase of the busbar caused by resistive current losses, and allows additional current to be carried. However, electrically conductive material, such as copper, is often expensive and/or difficult to acquire. Accordingly, known methods of increasing the current carrying capacity of the system add significant manufacturing costs.
In other known current carrying systems, current carrying capacity is increased by actively cooling the busbar, e.g., with active cooling elements such as fans or blowers. The active cooling elements cause air to flow over the busbars increasing convective heat transfer from the busbars to the surrounding air. However, active cooling components have significant drawbacks. For example, active cooling components typically require a separate power source to operate, require a significant amount of space to operate, and require continuous maintenance to prevent overheating of the busbars. Accordingly, current carrying systems with active cooling components may be more expensive and complicated to manufacture than passive current carrying systems.